


A Selfish Change

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bisexual Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard is 18 and Hubert is 20, F/M, Female to Male Transformation, Forced TF, Frottage, Gender Bender, M/M, Masturbation, Memory Alteration, Mind Change, Minor Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Multi, Orientation Change, Reality Change, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hubert never took his own desires for himself, he thought as long as he could serve Lady Edelgard he'd be happy. That is until she begins falling for Professor Byleth. Worried that the mercenary will distract Edelgard, and maybe even return her affections, Hubert finds an old forbidden spell that could not only solve the problem but give him everything he's ever wanted...
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	A Selfish Change

The bell rang, indicating the end of classes for the day. Edelgard von Hresvelg got out of her seat, ready to return to her quarters after a long day. She had a lot of studying to do, and it was best she get started on it as soon as possible. Especially if she was going to impress her new professor, Byleth.

It had only been a few months since the mercenary’s arrival, and yet Edelgard found herself crushing on her. She was a beautiful woman, one who commanded respect, and the idea of having her by her side sent a shiver down the future Emperor’s spine. But she couldn’t think about such a thing right now, that was something to be handled in the future after all. Besides, as attractive as Byleth was, she couldn’t let that distract her from her plans.

So she prepared to spend her evening doing homework and studying for her upcoming exams. Edelgard wished to present herself as a model student, and she had to do more than just act the part, she had to work for that part. However, her crush on Byleth made it hard to focus on classes, meaning she had to spend her evenings locked up in her room with books and assignments so she could keep up. But if cramming was how she’d keep up the role of a model student, then so be it. She sat down in front of her desk, ready to stuff herself full of knowledge about fighting while wearing heavy armor.

She had managed to get through the homework and one of the books as the sun began to set and a series of knocks rapped against her door. Strange, who would’ve been coming to see her at this hour? “You may enter.” she called out.

In stepped Hubert, her loyal retainer, a smirk on his face as he closed the door behind him. “Good evening, Lady Edelgard,” he said, bowing in her presence. “Am I interrupting something?”

She smiled back at him. Hubert had always been a comforting presence throughout her life. While most people found him intimidating due to his looks and voice, she saw a loyal man whose personality spoke leagues more than his appearance. He was a confidant, a friend, someone she could talk to about anything. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about Hubert in a way that’d lead to them being more than just friends, but she knew people wouldn’t approve, Hubert himself might not even approve. So she was content in leaving things as they were, especially with her blooming feelings for Byleth. Besides, Hubert would always be there for her, she knew that would be the case no matter what.

“No, I was simply studying,” she answered. “But I’m more than willing to put that on hold for now. You’re more important than these books after all.”

Hubert’s smile softened as he looked over at her desk, glancing at the small stack of books. “You’ve been taking your studies rather seriously lately haven’t you?” he asked.

“Yes, I’ve been doing my best to understand these concepts in my own time. I wouldn’t want to disappoint the professor after all.” she chuckled a bit.

Hubert’s smile changed into a small frown, or perhaps it was a neutral expression? It was hard to tell sometimes. “Yes, the professor…” he muttered. Now she wished she hadn’t mentioned her, for some reason Hubert became tense whenever Byleth was brought up. Or at least when she did, it didn’t happen as often when he did so. “I do hope she hasn’t been distracting you from our plans, my lady.”

Edelgard huffed at the insinuation. “Absolutely not! I would never let such a thing get in the way of Fodlan’s future!” she said. “You should know that more than anyone!”

Hubert’s dour expression didn’t change, clearly he wasn’t convinced. “Is that so? Then how come most of our time in class has been spent ogling her when you’re supposed to be taking notes?” he pestered. “And why is it that during training sessions, you’re more focused on her movements more than your own? Perhaps you could explain to me why you spend so much of our free time these days talking about how beautiful her hair moves in the wind and how lovely her eyes look? Can you answer any of these questions for me, Lady Edelgard?” As he spoke, his tone grew harsh and his eyes narrowed. It was clear this had been bothering him for a long time now. It almost sounded like an interrogation.

“H-Hubert! What is the meaning of these questions?!” Edelgard asked, flustered by the sudden questions. In truth, she couldn’t think of a proper answer to any of them. She hadn’t even realized he’d picked up on all of those things. Hubert was rather observant, but this had managed to scare even her. Had she truly been that smitten with the professor? “None of those are your business!”

Hubert ignored her though, simply letting out a sigh and shaking his head. “It’s much worse than I thought,” he said. “It’s a good thing I came then. I’ll be rectifying this problem immediately.”

“Excuse me?! There is no problem here! What on earth are you talking about?!” Edelgard demanded, getting increasingly frustrated as the conversation continued.

Hubert pulled out an old piece of parchment, his hand beginning to glow with a dark magic spell. “Do forgive me for this, I am merely doing it for your own good, Lady Edelgard. I just can’t sit here any longer and let this get out of control. My way is better, you’ll see.” he said with a smirk.

“Dammit Hubert, stop being-” Edelgard began, but she was unable to finish as she found herself hit by the blast of dark magic and knocked back onto her bed. She had expected whatever she’d been hit with to cause her pain, but she was shocked to find she felt fine. Did Hubert’s spell not work? She tried to sit back up and scold him, but the moment she did she felt an intense heat surge through her entire being.

This heat was unlike anything she’d ever felt before. It felt like she was burning from the inside. While it spread throughout every inch of her, it felt strongest in one area in particular, her crotch. But she barely had time to focus on that, the heat itself felt so strong she felt like she was going to burn up! “H-Hubert, what’s h-happening to m-me?” she stammered, trying to keep her composure.

Hubert continued to smile at her. “You’ll see in due time, _Lord_ Edelgard,” he said. “For now, just let the spell take its course.”

Wait? Lord Edelgard? Why did he-? But before she could contemplate the question any further, the heat grew worse. She felt her sense of self control leave her, the heat overriding it all as she scrambled to tear off her clothes, not even caring if Hubert saw her naked body. All she cared about was getting rid of this damn heat! She shed her school uniform, ripping it in places in her attempts to get it off, until she was completely naked. Unfortunately it did nothing for the heat coursing through her veins, which only seemed to intensify as she lied back on the bed and moaned.

Hubert merely watched her, unaffected by her nude form. He already knew the effects the spell would have over her, he was the one who managed to find it in a book hidden away in Abyss’s shadowed library after all. He merely stood there and watched as the fruits of his labor came to fruition. He was looking forward to what she would become.

The first thing to change was her height. Edelgard had never been the tallest of girls, but as her arms and legs grew longer she easily managed to grow half a foot in height. Not exactly what he’d expected, but Hubert could manage. It would make things easier for him in the long run. Her skin also lost its softness and it became rougher, sending a small prickling sensation through her. Edelgard hardly noticed the change, her thoughts swirling around in her mind and leaving her in a daze. She could hardly focus on anything besides the heat. But she could still tell something was wrong. She tried to hold on, she wasn’t about to go down without a fight.

Her arms and legs proceeded to change in mass as well. What were once slender feminine limbs became more defined and slightly muscular. Edelgard hadn’t been without muscle before, but they had been more subtle before now. Of course, it wasn’t as if she were bulging with muscle now, her training efforts were simply more obvious. She could easily be compared to any one of the boys in the other classes. Small, coarse, white hairs also covered both arms and legs, and Hubert had a feeling it wasn’t the only place they had grown but he didn’t need to see them. Nor would it be the last place they’d grow.

The next change was much more obvious. While Edelgard had never been the most well-endowed girl on campus, her small breasts began to shrink into her chest until nothing but a set of flat, broad pecs remained. Her nipples changed as well, going from perky and sensitive to small and stiff. Above that, her shoulders became more broad. While underneath, her hips shifted and grew smaller, and her womanly figure was gone as the mass in her thighs shifted to fill out her figure. One could barely tell she was even a woman. Hubert smirked, everything was going as he expected. It wouldn’t be much longer now…

The changes spread up to the upper areas of her body. Her neck became thicker, and soon a small Adam’s Apple developed in her throat. Her long, flowing hair shortened on its own, until it stopped just below her ears. The style remained the same, though it now looked similar to Linhardt’s hair but shorter. Her face was the next aspect to change, her soft and rounded features becoming angular and hardened. Her eyelashes shrunk down and her lips became less full. Any trace of femininity was disappearing, even her moans and therefore her voice had become deeper in tone thanks to the new lump in her throat. At this point, only one aspect of Edelgard was still feminine, and Hubert felt a shiver run through him as he watched in anticipation for the final change. It was the moment he’d been most eager for.

Edelgard meanwhile, felt a tempest rage inside of her while she was unknowingly being transformed. As more and more of her changed, the heat began to center in her crotch at a stronger rate. Strange thoughts were pushing through her mind, and she desperately tried to keep them at bay. But it was so hard to focus, so hard to pick the truth out from the confusion. The sole part of her mind holding on struggled to keep herself together. With her body almost fully changed, the heat in her crotch was all that remained. Breathy moans escaped her, her new voice not registering to her as she realized what this strange heat was. Arousal. She needed to take care of herself.

Forgetting that Hubert was even in the room, she managed to sit herself up and spread her legs wide open. Her organ was already wet, and she didn’t hesitate to plunge her fingers down in order to rub her clit as she desperately sought relief. “Ohhhhh, fuck yeah, that feels sooooo good.” she moaned, her deep voice sending another shiver through the onlooking Hubert. It was a commanding powerful voice, perfectly fitting her new form. He looked forward to hearing it more often.

Edelgard continued to stroke the small nub, feeling like something was off. This was how she was supposed to masturbate, but it didn’t feel right. The more she rubbed herself, the more intense the heat became. It almost felt like something was trying to push itself out of her. But just then, she felt her clitoris change. She looked down at her crotch and saw that it was growing. She didn’t understand why, but she liked seeing it grow. She continued to rub it, hoping that it would speed up the growth. In that moment, she could only focus on her sexual organ, the new thoughts entering her mind not even registering.

To her delight, the small nub grew longer and longer. But not only that, it also grew thicker. As it slowly grew inch by inch, it also became girthier and thicker. Soon her fingers weren’t enough to pleasure it, and she had to grasp it in her hand and rub it. The sensation sent chills through her body, feeling new and exciting but also familiar and welcoming. The rod in her hands became veiny and erect, and soon a mushroom-esque tip grew over the skin, a slit forming at the very tip. Edelgard didn’t even think of the oddity that was her newly formed dick, too happy that it rested there at a respectable five inches. She simply continued to stroke her new organ, still feeling like something was missing.

Just as Hubert predicted, a patch of coarse hairs grew in the area above her penis, leaving a white bush where there had once been smooth skin. As Edelgard continued to stroke, she felt a pressure building up inside of her still. The only way she could think of to get it to leave was by continuing to masturbate, so masturbate she did. Inside of her body, testosterone began to spread through her body as her reproductive organs were shifting to accommodate her new self. No longer would she produce eggs, her womb sealing itself up inside of her. Her body quickly prepared itself to produce something else, the pressure going lower and lower as her former ovaries shifted themselves and grew a new layer of skin. Finally, with a small “pop” to accompany them, a set of girthy testicles sagged underneath her dick, quickly filling up with fresh hot sperm and sealing off the last traces of her feminine identity. Edelgard had physically turned into a man.

She didn’t seem to notice or care though, arousal clouding her thoughts and judgement. All she wanted to do was stroke her dick and orgasm. And she knew the quickest way to do it too! All she had to do was think about Byleth, nude and begging for her…

But the thoughts didn’t do anything for her. The thought of Byleth giving herself to her only made her dick begin to go limp in her hand. But why? Why wasn’t it working? The professor had always managed to make her heart beat faster before, so why…

Wait, did it? What was so appealing about Byleth again? She couldn’t remember. Yes, Byleth was an attractive woman, but not to an extent that Edelgard would find arousing. Why had she even thought of her to begin with? As she pondered, a switch set itself in her mind and suddenly things made more sense. While she couldn’t recall why she thought of Byleth in the first place, something else entered her mind instead. She wasn’t attracted to her because she wasn’t a man.

But wait, why was that a factor? Hadn’t she been attracted to both before? She thought...no, that couldn’t be right. She liked men and only men, so the thought of men was the only way she could be turned on. And why wouldn’t they? Men were wonderful after all. She needed only to think about the ones she knew and their attractive features, and so she did. Caspar’s strong arms, Ferdinand’s good looks, Dedue’s towering physique, Claude’s mischievous smirk, Yuri’s flirtatious mannerisms, yes, all of them were so very attractive! Only men could bring a man like her to such bliss!

Hold on, a man like her? But she wasn’t a man, right? She looked back down to her hand, still gripping onto her member. Clearly she had to be a man, the proof was right there! But had she always been a man? No, yes, maybe? She couldn’t tell! But once again, it was as if a realization had hit her. The strange thoughts that she hadn’t pushed back were her memories being rewritten. Changed in just the slightest of ways. Any resistance Edelgard had was gone, the bisexual woman no longer there. The last remnant of her identity tried to hold on, but it was overpowered and soon it drifted away, letting the new identity take hold. It was fairly obvious to anyone that Edelgard von Hresvelg had always been a man from the day he was born, and while he wasn’t as open about it it was still clear to him that he was strictly gay and always had been. Women did nothing for him, he only wanted the affections of other men. Edelgard’s new identity had been set firmly in his mind, and so it would be for everyone else. No one would ever remember Edelgard was a girl, as far as anyone knew he’d been a boy for his entire life.

With that strange identity crisis over, Edelgard went back to jacking himself off to the thought of all the handsome men on campus. The thought of any of them had worked at first, but while he still felt like any of his classmates were handsome specimens the thoughts slowly stopped working as only a bit of precum dribbled from his tip. What now?! Why wasn’t it working?!

But then, the thought of one man entered his mind. And with the thought of him, his thoughts and memories changed as well. He felt so stupid! Of course no one else would arouse him, only one man could bring him to the thought of orgasm! His wonderful Hubert. Hubert, his loyal vassal and confidant. Ever since they were children, Edelgard had feelings for him. While the concept was normally one he rejected, it was clear he’d fallen in love at first sight. And over the years those feelings had grown and grown, going from a simple little crush to full on infatuation. He loved Hubert, he wanted Hubert, he couldn’t live without him. Hubert was the only man Edelgard would ever need. Sure, he wasn’t conventionally attractive by most standards, but that meant nothing to him. In his eyes, Hubert was the most handsome man in all of Fodlan. And the more he thought about him, the hornier he became.

He proceeded to pump his shaft to the thought of Hubert, too lost in his haze to realize he was standing right there watching the display. His hips began moving rhythmically, thinking about Hubert nude in front of him and all the things they could do to each other. If only he could have Hubert, no one would approve though. Not because they were both men though, but because of their status. He doubted even Hubert himself would think it appropriate. But he still had his fantasies, fantasies he played in his mind over and over while he moaned Hubert’s name.

Hubert was pleased watching the display in front of him. The spell had worked perfectly. From now on, Edelgard was a man who was in love with not just Hubert himself, but only men in general. Deep down, a part of him felt guilty for subjecting this to his lady, now his lord. But he convinced himself it was for the good of the empire. It would do no good for Edelgard to be distracted by thoughts of professor Byleth, that’s what he told himself. Though in truth, he’d always wanted this. He loved Edelgard deeply, but while he loved her even as a woman, he had wondered what Edelgard would look like as a man. He admired both genders, but he had a leaning towards men. So when he found the spell hidden away in the shadowed library, it was a sign his dreams should become reality. Of course, nothing else about Edelgard needed to change, his personality was perfect as it was. All he wanted was for Edelgard to be a man, and to be in love with him.

Edelgard finally hit his climax, spending stream after stream of hot sperm all over his chest as his balls twitched. While in his mind he’d done this time and time before, in reality it was his first male orgasm. And it felt amazing for reasons he couldn’t figure out. If only his dreams could be a reality, a wave of despair washed over him as he realized he could never have his precious Hubert.

Seeing his lord come down from orgasm, Hubert figured now was the time to be absolutely certain the spell had worked. Not that he had much doubt, but it was an old spell that had been locked away for possibly centuries. There was no harm in being absolutely certain. He regained his composure, clearing his throat to alert Edelgard of his presence. “Forgive me, but are you finished, Lord Edelgard?” he asked, relishing the feeling calling Edelgard his lord gave him. It sounded so nice, so right.

Some of the haze dispersed from his mind as Edelgard was made aware of his vassal’s presence. Worry shot through him as he tried to sit back up, forgetting the sticky white juices all over his chest. “H-Hubert?! What are you doing here?!” he asked, his face turning red. “Whatever happened to knocking?!”

“My apologies, I had knocked earlier but it seems you didn’t hear me,” Hubert explained, coming up with a situation that made sense. Edelgard would have no memory of the past few minutes, so it was his job to fill in the gaps. “I began hearing a strange sound coming from inside and was worried you were in pain, but it appears you were simply...pleasuring yourself.” He pretended to act taken aback, looking away from the handsome man in front of him. This had to be believable after all.

Edelgard still felt dazed, What Hubert suggested sounded plausible, he didn’t remember hearing a knock at the door but it was possible in his moment of lust he’d missed it. And Hubert had heard him moaning, saw him masturbating. Even though he should’ve felt ashamed, the idea made him feel happy, almost as if he wanted Hubert to watch him. Perhaps he was still feeling aroused? Still though, he couldn’t let him know. “I see… I am sorry for worrying you so,” he said, unable to look Hubert in the face. He hadn’t completely removed the prior thoughts from his mind. “I am...fine as you can see.”

“Indeed,” Hubert agreed. He noticed that Edelgard was shying away from him. It was a behavior he’d seen when “she” had talked to Byleth, but now he was doing it to him. Though it was also because he’d watched him masturbate, anyone except for the most depraved individual would feel embarrassed about that. He knew exactly what to say now. “I suppose this means you were not calling for me out of help, but for...another purpose?”

Edelgard froze, he’d heard that?! He wished he hadn’t, that would’ve made things much less awkward. Now what could he do? How was he supposed to explain that he was masturbating to thoughts of Hubert? He couldn’t lie, not to his dear Hubert. He had to tell the truth. “Yes, I was...thinking about you,” he admitted, preparing himself for the scolding and disgust. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself, I don’t know what came over-”

“My lord, you don’t have to explain,” Hubert cut off, causing Edelgard to look up at him in confusion. “It appears we have both been hiding something from each other, something that we cannot ignore any longer,” He pulled out a small towel, leaning down and wiping away the cum all over the other man’s chest. The distance between them was miniscule, their faces so close to each other. “Lord Edelgard, you want me, don’t you?” he asked with a smirk, hoping it would be seductive enough.

Edelgard felt flustered, having Hubert so close to him like this. And that grin, it was so handsome! He wanted to throw away all self control and kiss him right there and now, but he couldn’t. He tried to turn away so he didn’t have to look at Hubert and his marvelous cheeks. “Hubert, I…”

Hubert wasn’t having it though. He needed to hear those words come from Edelgard. He had to know he wanted him. He finished wiping away the remnants of jizz, discarding the towel and taking his lord’s chin in his hand, making him look at him. “My lord, you must be honest with me now. Do you want me?” he asked.

Edelgard couldn’t handle the pressure anymore. Hubert was too close, and the cloud of lust still permeated his very being. Rational thought was lost on him as he wrapped his arms around Hubert’s neck and planted their lips together. This is what he wanted, what he needed. He had to kiss Hubert. He didn’t just want his body, he was truly in love with Hubert. And he was going to show it. To hell with their roles, Edelgard was going to change Fodlan for the better anyway. He could be with any man he wanted, and he wanted Hubert. He pushed his tongue through Hubert’s lips, hoping he’d get a response.

Hubert had been shocked from the sudden kiss, but it served better than any words Edelgard could say. He quickly recovered, returning the kiss and holding Edelgard against him. His tongue found Edelgard’s, the two twisting together as they made out. It was sloppy, it was strange, it was clear how inexperienced they both were, but Hubert didn’t care. He was finally getting to kiss his beloved Edelgard, and Edelgard himself was a handsome young man who loved him and him alone. If he had less self-control, he would’ve become aroused. The night couldn’t get any better, or so he thought.

The two finally separated, a string of saliva being the only thing connecting their mouths as they took in breaths. It soon snapped, leaving Edelgard with a dazed, happy expression on his face. The way he looked at Hubert, it was with complete adoration. “Oh Hubert, that was wonderful. It was everything I’d dreamed our first kiss would be.”

Hubert smiled back, happy with the knowledge that Edelgard had thought about their first kiss. Though he knew that could’ve been the new memories that hadn’t existed until mere minutes ago, but he didn’t care. “So you’ve thought about us kissing then?” he asked, playing along with what this new reality gave him.

“Of course I have,” Edelgard answered. “I love you Hubert. You’re the only man I’ve ever truly loved. Ever since we were children. You’re handsome, charming, goddess there’s so much more I could say about you. You’re the perfect man for me.”

“My, my, bringing up the goddess are we? This must be serious then.” Hubert mused. After everything Edelgard had been through, he rarely spoke of the goddess in such a manner. “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting then.”

A wide grin spread across Edelgard’s face. “Does that mean you feel the same?” he asked, unable to hide his excitement.

“Absolutely,” Hubert said, placing his hand on Edelgard’s cheek, relishing in how he leaned into his touch. “I have held feelings for you for a long time. I am in love with you, Lord Edelgard. If you would have me, I would be yours forever. In body and soul.”

That sent a shiver of joy through the future emperor. Hubert’s body, his forever. The mere thought stirred up his arousal again, his limp dick shooting up in excitement. It brushed against Hubert’s leg, gaining the attention of both men. “F-Forgive me Hubert! I can’t help myself!” Edelgard said.

Hubert only chuckled in response, sending a shiver through Edelgard. His laugh was like music to his ears. “The prospect of my body being yours clearly must be appealing, I see. Perhaps you still have some energy left in you?” He asked. He was well aware that the changes made to Edelgard had left his mind filled with an abundance of lust, and the new male hormones now rushing through his system didn’t help either. In truth, he was happy to assist in whatever way he could, he’d had many thoughts of Edelgard using his body even as a woman. He had even prepared himself to be caught in this type of situation after the spell was cast. But he didn’t expect the request that came.

“You’re right, I simply can’t be satisfied just by confessing my feelings and making out with you,” Edelgard admitted. “There’s only one thing to do, you have to fuck me, Hubert.”

Hubert stared widely at the man in front him. This was not what he’d expected. Edelgard wanting to fuck him? Yes. Edelgard wanting him to give his new dick a blowjob? Yes. But Edelgard wanting him to be in charge? No. He cleared his throat again, trying to ignore the excitement he felt at the idea. “Lord Edelgard, I couldn’t possibly do such a thing,” he said. “Did you not say you wanted my body?”

Edelgard let out a sigh. “Hubert, I do want your body, but I know if I don’t say something that you’ll sit there and be the submissive one,” he explained, speaking in an authoritative tone. “And that’s not what I want. I love you, and if we’re to be a couple then we will be equals. I don’t give a damn about status, we are to be equals in everything from now on. And that includes when we have sex. And if I’m being honest, right now I’d rather have you inside me than be inside you. I may still have some energy, but I spent most of it a moment ago,” He looked down, a smirk spreading across his face. “Besides, it looks like you’re happy to fuck me.”

Hubert looked down to see what he meant and sure enough, his own erection was straining through his pants. He did like the idea of getting to fuck his lord. Deep in the recesses of his mind, his own depraved thoughts had gone there before. But he never thought he could actually do it. Even in his wildest dreams he was always second to Edelgard, never his equal. So for Edelgard to want it, well, who was he to deny their mutual desires? Besides, it didn’t really matter who was in control he supposed. They just needed to have sex. There would be plenty of chances for Edelgard to fuck him. “I cannot argue with you there,” he admitted. “But next time, you will do the same to me?”

“Of course, whatever my handsome boyfriend wants.” Edelgard said.

Boyfriend, yes, that was what they were now. But the term coming from Edelgard’s lips was pure bliss to him. Without further instruction, Hubert turned around and began to strip. Even if they were both men now, and a couple at that, he wasn’t yet comfortable looking at Edelgard while he undressed. He only hoped that his new memories didn’t contradict such a thing.

Edelgard sat down on the bed, watching in delight as his lover began to remove his clothing. He wished he could see the front view, but he was aware that Hubert was self conscious about his body. Still, he wanted to see Hubert up front. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen him before. His new memories had changed some things to accommodate for them both being male. Whereas in his old life, the two had never seen the other's body due to them being a girl and a boy, the new reality had replaced those memories with those of them being allowed to get dressed together and even bathing together when they were children. But it hadn’t lasted for long. Unfortunately the traumatic memories were still there. After his experimentation, he’d become self-conscious of his own body. And with both of them hitting puberty it had no longer been acceptable for them to do those things together anymore. But now that wasn’t an issue, he’d be able to look at Hubert’s body as much as he wanted to.

Hubert was in no way the most muscular man, his studies in magic hadn’t helped either, but his body was still attractive to Edelgard. It’s not as if he’d been extremely skinny, but compared to the other boys in the Black Eagles he wasn’t as built. Edelgard didn’t care though, Hubert was perfect the way he was in his eyes. As Hubert discarded his shirt, Edelgard noticed he had kept his gloves on. Normally he would’ve let it slide, but this was a special occasion. “Oh Hubert,” he called out. “Leave the gloves off this time. I already know what’s underneath them after all.”

Hubert hesitated, but it was what Edelgard wanted. “As you wish.” he said, slowly removing his gloves to reveal his darkened, purple hands, changed through countless uses of dark magic without caring for the consequences. Normally he’d never let anyone see them, but Edelgard knew, and they were to be equals. If it was him, he would do it. He returned to taking off the rest of his clothes.

Edelgard continued to watch as he opened his legs wide, exposing his butthole. He wanted to prepare himself to take Hubert’s cock, and so he stuck some fingers in his mouth before inserting them into his ass and moved them slowly back and forth. He’d dreamed of finally having his virginity taken, and now that dream would become a reality. Soon there would be an actual cock in there, Hubert’s cock, and it sent shivers through his spine. How he’d dreamed of Hubert’s dick inside of his warm walls, and now it was happening. His dick went erect at the thought of what was about to happen. But for the moment, his own fingers would have to do. For a brief moment he felt something was wrong though, but he couldn’t place why. It was like a voice in his head was trying to call out to him, but he couldn’t hear it.

But any trace of that voice vanished when Hubert turned around, and Edelgard could see his beautiful six-inch dick. He’d wondered how big it was after all this time, and it didn’t disappoint. Who needed physique when his dick made up for it? Edelgard couldn’t help the beads of precum that spurted out of his own dick. He was excited to have that dick inside of him. It was so beautiful, part of him wanted to worship it. Other thoughts began to course through his mind, taking Hubert’s wonderful cock into his mouth, stroking it delicately with his hands, Hubert shoving his dick in his mouth, Hubert touching his member, and of course fucking Hubert. He really wanted to fuck Hubert, but something in him said Hubert had to fuck him first. Like it was meant to be. And he was too horny to argue so he let his desires take control.

Hubert walked over, taking his place on top of his lord. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. All of his deepest fantasies were coming true. He looked over Edelgard, a hunger in the man’s expression. He was consumed by lust and desire for him, for his dick, and that was how it should be. Might as well give the man what he wanted. He placed his dick at Edelgard’s entrance, Edelgard’s dick twitching in delight as he felt Hubert’s brush his rim, ready to seal the relationship. With this act of lovemaking, Edelgard would never think of another again. Any remaining resistance in his mind would disappear, if there was any of it left that is. Only he could bring him sexual pleasure. Only his dick would make his lord happy. “Ready?” he asked, looking at the horny man below him.

“Ready.” Edelgard moaned, sending Hubert over the edge. Any doubts he’d had were gone, he knew this was exactly what he needed.

Not wanting to cause him any discomfort or pain, Hubert slowly entered Edelgard’s hole. The moment his tip had entered Edelgard’s warm walls, he shuddered, Edelgard letting out a blissful moan feeling his lover inside of him. All rational thought vanished, the thought of Hubert’s dick overtaking anything else. The only thing he could think about, that he even wanted to think about, was their lovemaking. Hubert felt a shudder run through him as he took in Edelgard’s warmth, a moan of his own escaping. This felt better than he could have ever imagined. Part of him wanted to stay there, united with his love, but such a thing could be saved for another night.

He slowly moved further inside, not once feeling like Edelgard was too tight. Though of course, there was still some tightness due to this being his first experience. Perhaps it had been an effect of the spell, since Edelgard was now the man he’d dreamed he should be, this meant that even his insides were made for him. Truly, his dick was meant for Edelgard, and he suspected Edelgard’s dick would fit perfectly inside him. No wonder such a spell had been hidden away, having such power could be devastating in the wrong hands. He made a mental note to keep the parchment locked away, he likely had no further use for it anymore but he wasn’t going to let anyone else use it.

Once his dick was practically inside completely, Hubert thrusted, making sure once again not to go too fast or too hard. It was their first time after all. But he also didn’t want to go too slow either, so as not to displease his lord. He could always pick up the pace later anyway. He moved out just slightly, feeling another shudder as he felt Edelgard’s walls contracting around his shaft. How wonderful it was, being the only one who would experience such bliss. No man besides him would ever feel Edelgard as intimately as he would. He couldn’t help but groan in pleasure. He thrusted again, a small slapping sound echoing out as his balls hit Edelgard’s skin. Edelgard sighed, his eyes crossing from feeling Hubert penetrate his virgin asshole.

Finding a steady rhythm to his thrusts, Hubert began to pick up the pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin getting louder and louder as he moved faster and began to grunt from the exertion. Edelgard grew more unhinged, his groans of pleasure rising in volume. “Oh Hubert, yes, fuuuuuck, keep going…” he breathed, his hips bucking up along with Hubert’s rhythm. The two of them were in sync, as if they were one entity.

Hubert looked Edelgard directly in the eyes, feeling the urge to kiss him growing. Fuck, he was so handsome! Hubert’s own expression shifted into a lustful smile as he gazed upon the man he loved, turning into putty from his thrusts. The two looked at each other, and it was like everything was right in the world. They weren’t just fucking, they were making love. “Edelgard…”

As the sound of their passionate lovemaking echoed throughout the room, any resistance that had been left in Edelgard’s mind melted away. The final traces of the old Edelgard were gone, each one of Hubert’s thrusts solidifying who he was in his mind. He was Edelgard von Hresvelg, the future emperor of Adrestia, the man who would liberate Fodlan, and he was completely and utterly devoted to Hubert von Vestra. It was as if he left a permanent mark in his heart and mind. While other men were still handsome, Edelgard knew that no one but Hubert would ever satisfy him. They were meant for each other. He could love no other man in this world. He belonged to Hubert, body and soul, just as Hubert belonged to him. He didn’t just want to be with Hubert, he wanted to marry him, have him rule alongside him. From that moment on, Edelgard’s ability to be attracted to anyone else was lost to him. He was just how Hubert wanted him to be.

He desperately reached for Hubert’s hand, their fingers locking together. As if the other knew what they wanted, their lips interlocked once more while Hubert continued to thrust into Edelgard’s ass. The stimulation was too much for Edelgard’s mind to handle though, and he quickly broke away. But he couldn’t stop looking at Hubert, pure bliss and love in his expression. “Fuuuuuck, Hubert, I love you…” he stammered.

Hubert smiled back, content in the moment. He knew that Edelgard was fully in love with him and him alone. He felt like the happiest man in all of Fodlan. “I love you too, Edelgard…” he breathed, continuing to make love and allowing himself to give in to his desires. He closed his eyes and gave his lord another kiss, sloppy and heated yet full of his love for him. Edelgard returned his affections, moans mixing into their kissing as he grabbed Hubert’s hair. And the idea that their sex could only get better from here on out aroused them both further.

Edelgard’s anus tightened with every thrust, clenching around Hubert’s shaft every time he thrusted forward. He thought about their positions switching, with him being the one to take Hubert’s ass and feel Hubert clench around his dick. Hubert’s walls probably felt so good and warm, he bet his dick would fit in perfectly, just as Hubert’s fit his asshole. Perhaps they were made for each other? He hoped so, he simply couldn’t think about being with anyone else than his wonderful Hubert.

As he slammed himself as far as he could go, Hubert could feel his cock twitching with pleasure. He was reaching his limit. “My Lord...I’m about to…” he grunted, unable to finish his sentence as he reached his climax inside Edelgard. He thought about pulling out, but his own desires won out. He wanted to cum inside Edelgard. So with one final thrust he released it all into his asshole. As he released his seed inside of him, Edelgard felt true bliss. The two of them moaned in unison, while Edelgard had yet to hit his own climax he truly loved feeling his lover fill his asshole. Once the final bit of jizz had been freed into Edelgard, Hubert pulled out, his dick beginning to go limp as it had spent itself. Some cum oozed out of his lord’s hole, and Hubert couldn’t help but feel satisfied claiming the man for himself.

But from the look on his face, Edelgard wasn’t ready. His dick was still hard as he looked at Hubert desperately. “Huberrrrrt…” he whined, but ever the attentive lover Hubert knew how to give him release.

“Allow me, Lord Edelgard.” he said, leaning his head down to his crotch. If he hadn’t used up his energy fucking Edelgard, he’d give him the full treatment. But for now, something simple would do. He placed his mouth over the tip of Edelgard’s dick, then wrapped his hand around the shaft and stroked it gently. Edelgard, already worked up and aroused, continued his moaning as Hubert pleasured him in the way only he could. What would he do without his darling Hubert? It didn’t take long for his dick to start twitching, and before he could warn him, he unloaded his cum into Hubert’s mouth. He cried out in pleasure, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He was surprised there was anything left after his little masturbation session earlier, but he quickly abandoned the thought.

Once Edelgard’s seed was spent, Hubert removed his mouth from Edelgard’s lovely cock. He took in the taste of his cum before swallowing it all down with a gulp. Feeling more than satisfied, he collapsed next to him on the bed, wrapping his arms around his beloved. He forgot that the transformation had made his lord taller. He was still shorter than him, but Hubert thought he was perfect. “You taste delicious.” he said, looking at Edelgard with pure adoration and love.

Edelgard reached down to his asshole, swiping some remnants of Hubert’s seed onto his fingers and sticking them in his mouth. “So do you.” he replied, licking his lips as he returned Hubert’s loving expression with one of his own. He pulled himself closer to Hubert, the haze of lust finally leaving his mind. All he wanted now was to be by Hubert’s side. “Will you be with me forever?” he asked, willing Hubert to show his vulnerabilities.

“Of course I will, as long as you would have me.” Hubert answered.

“Good. Then I guess you own me in body and soul as well.” Edelgard said, happy to be with his one and only love. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of their lives together, leading Fodlan to a new age. “By the way, what did you come here for in the first place?”

Hubert already had an excuse thought up. “I came to fetch you for dinner. You had been so preoccupied with your studies that I feared you would miss it.”

Edelgard chuckled. “Always looking out for me as usual. This is why you’re the perfect man,” he said. “As much as I’d love to stay here and keep you all to myself, we should eat. Come on, let’s go.”

The two stood up from the bed, both reluctant to leave it. Hubert put his clothes back on, looking as if he hadn’t just had sex with his lover. Edelgard grabbed a new uniform from his closet, finding strange tears and rips in the one he was wearing earlier. He must have been desperate to relieve himself if he’d done that. Thankfully, unbeknownst to him his uniforms had changed shape to accommodate his new male body. The uniform itself looked no different than his old one, and even though Hubert knew it would he couldn’t help but stare at him. He wondered if he made Edelgard too handsome. “Like what you see, huh?” Edelgard asked teasingly.

Hubert chuckled. “I always have.” he said.

The pair made their way out the door, Hubert ready to walk by his side until he felt a tight grip around his gloved fingers. Edelgard had grabbed hold of his hand, determined not to let it go. “I don’t care what people think, we’re walking hand in hand. It’s what boyfriends should do.”

Hubert knew there was no arguing with him. “Very well then. If that is what my boyfriend wishes.”

As the two of them walked to the dining hall, Hubert took care to gauge the reactions of others just in case the spell didn’t work like it should. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice anything different about Edelgard. It was just as the spell had indicated, he was the only one who remembered Edelgard had ever been a woman. In fact, most people didn’t even seem surprised they were openly holding hands. Yes, everything had worked out perfectly.

“Good evening Edelgard, Hubert. Are you two getting dinner?”

A voice snapped Hubert out of his good mood. Standing in front of them was Byleth, the reason he cast the spell in the first place. Of course, he doubted her mere presence would undo everything, but anxiety never listened to rational thought. He looked over at Edelgard, trying to do so in a way that wouldn’t catch the mercenary’s attention.

Edelgard gave her a simple smile, remaining calm and composed. The usual signs of his old affections were gone, like they never existed. “Good evening professor. We are. The two of us were busy helping with our studies and lost track of time.” he said, speaking as if he were talking to anyone else. Hubert felt relieved. There was truly no affection towards women remaining in Edelgard, no affection towards Byleth was there at all. All his affections were for men alone, or rather him specifically. He couldn’t help but take pride in that fact. While Hubert rarely sought after his own wants, he was happy he did so now.

“I see. Enjoy your meal then. I’ll see you both in class tomorrow.” Byleth said with a nod, walking away to do whatever it was she did when classes were over. It was of no concern to Hubert. The two continued walking, Hubert gripping his hand tighter.

“By the way, once we’re done eating we simply must resume where we were before,” Edelgard whispered, making sure Hubert could hear him and no one else. “I liked being held by you like that. And maybe when we’re done I can give you the same tender fucking you gave me.”

Hubert had to hold back his delight at the idea of getting to be the one getting fucked in the ass. He could be more pleased when they were alone. “Oh absolutely, I’d love nothing more.” he whispered back.

While Hubert had been watching the reactions of the others before, he neglected to do so as they entered the dining hall, meaning that he missed the quizzical look Ferdinand had given them as they walked inside. Or rather, the quizzical look he gave Edelgard. Just one look and the noble knew something was wrong. But what confused him more was how no one else seemed to notice the obvious change in the Black Eagles leader. “What has happened to Lady Edelgard? And why is she holding hands with Hubert?!” he muttered to himself, ready to get to the bottom of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this isn't my usual content which is why I'm posting this anonymously, but I had the idea in my mind and I just had to get it out. Plus there's such a lack of TF content for this series. Anyway, I did leave a bit of a cliffhanger at the end there, so if people like this fic I have a sequel in mind! After all, why should Hubert limit his usage of this magic? This is also my first time trying to write any smut, so hopefully I did a decent enough job with that part.


End file.
